


Café Mocha

by One_Piecee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop/University Au, HQ Christmas Gift, M/M, brotherly figure! Oikawa, mentions of OiIwa, mentions of daisuga and asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/One_Piecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hq secret santa gift to Jen (stars-n-lights.tumblr.com)! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Mocha

Snow silently fell from the pale gray sky, covering the landscape in a beautiful blanket of white. Shouyou Hinata couldn’t help but admire the scene before him as he stared out of the window of the café that overlooked Karasuno University’s campus.

He was currently on break from his shift and he couldn’t help but think of how if he was with his sister, Natsu, she would be overly delighted that it was snowing. Knowing her, she would drag him out of the house and begin to build a snowman in the front yard with whatever snow was available.

Hinata sighed as he suddenly realized that he should probably call home at some point. Christmas Holidays were only a couple of weeks away and he was sure that his mother, father, and Natsu would be excited to hear from him and see how he was doing.

Before Hinata could dwell on these thoughts any longer, the door to the break room was pushed open and in came Sugawara Koushi. Although Sugawara was a tad bit older than Hinata and was somewhat like a motherly-figure to him, Sugawara was a great friend and an incredibly gentle person.

“Hey Hinata.” Sugawara greeted with a warm smile.

“Oh, hey Sugawara-san!” Hinata replied as he stood up.

“Getting ready to head back out there?” Sugawara asked.

“Mhmm. My break is just about ending. Have fun with Daichi-san, Sugawara-san!” Hinata called out as he made his way over to the door.

Sugawara chuckled. “Don’t worry, I will. Make sure Nishinoya and Tanaka don’t destroy the place while I’m gone!”

“I’ll try my best to make sure! Bye!” Hinata called out as the door softly shut behind him.

Hinata made his way back to the front counter and was greeted with Tanaka and Nishinoya who were obnoxiously singing Christmas songs that were being played throughout the speakers of the café while making coffee for the customers.

“Yo, Hinata! Welcome back from your break!” Tanaka greeted.

“Shouyou! Come sing with us!” Nishinoya said, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Hinata chuckled. “I will, but there are a few customers I have to take care of first.” Hinata replied, motioning to the customers who were patiently waiting to order.

Moments later and several orders waiting to be made, the three were happily singing Christmas carols and earning amused looks from the customers.

“So, what are you two doing for the winter holidays?” Tanaka asked curiously as he handed a drink to one of the customers.

“I’m spending some of it with Asahi-san and then probably heading back home to see the family.” Nishinoya said happily.

“Saeko wants me to visit home during winter break.” Tanaka sighed. “What about you, Hinata?”

“Yeah, Shouyou. Are you doing anything?” Nishinoya asked curiously as he began to wipe down the counters.

“Ah… um no. I don’t really have anything to do. Maybe I’ll go home and see Natsu and mom and dad. Do a bit of studying maybe…? I don’t know yet…” Hinata hummed thoughtfully. The tinkling of bells were then heard throughout the café, interrupting their conversation and also signalling the arrival of another customer.

“Welcome to Karasuno Café!” Hinata called out cheerfully as he took his place behind the cash register.

“Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan, look! I told you it was nice in here! Wouldn’t this be a good place to study?” A voice chirped as three people flooded in through the doors of the café.

“S’not that bad I guess...” The one with spiky black hair commented as the three glanced over the café’s menu.

Hinata observed the trio as he patiently waited for them to decide on what drink they would like to order. The first person Hinata glanced at, he saw that the man was quite tall… scratch that, incredibly tall, and was quite handsome. Although Hinata, for whatever reason, found him slightly intimidating.

Hinata’s eyes then slid over to the spiky haired man. He didn’t seem as intimidating as the first, and didn’t seem like all that bad of a person. In fact, he seemed like a nice person from Hinata’s perspective.

Before Hinata could observe the last of the trio, the handsome one cleared his throat to catch Hinata’s attention.

“What would you like to order?” Hinata questioned the man with a small smile.

“A medium chai latte please, Chibi-chan.” The man said with a smile. Hinata blinked, slightly thrown off from the sudden name, but then nodded slowly and reached for a medium sized cup.

“May I have your name please?” Hinata asked, marker in hand and ready to jot it down onto the cup.

“Oikawa.” The man, Oikawa, said with a wink. Hinata, choosing to ignore the action, wrote down the name before handing the cup off to Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Baka-Oikawa! Be nice to the baristas! You don’t want them spitting in your drink now do you!?” The spiky haired man scolded as he smacked Oikawa’s arm.

“Ow… Iwa-chan that hurt!” Oikawa whined, rubbing his arm.

‘Iwa-chan’ sighed before turning to Hinata. “Sorry about that. I’ll have a medium cappuccino. Put the drinks on the same bill, he’ll pay.” He said as he pointed to Oikawa. “Oh, and my name’s Iwaizumi.”

Hinata nodded as he wrote down the man’s name and placed the cup off to the side. “And what would you like…” Hinata began to say to the last person as he glanced up, but trailed off as soon as his eyes locked with cold, steel blue ones.

Hinata blinked, his eyes taking in the man’s appearance. He was tall, and incredibly handsome. His dark hair fell just above his eyes, and he wore a nice jacket that fit his slender body quite nicely. Hinata paused for a moment and then began blushing a deep shade of red when he had realized that he had been staring. “A-ah… um… w-what would you l-like?” Hinata stuttered out.

The man studied Hinata for a moment before turning his gaze off to the side. “A medium café mocha…” He said quietly. “My name’s Kageyama.”

Hinata nodded as he quickly scrawled down the name and handed the cup off to Nishinoya. Hinata began to ring up the order as Oikawa begrudgingly paid the bill and Iwaizumi had went off to go grab the three a seat. Kageyama stood off to the side as he glanced around the café, patiently waiting for the orders to finish.

Seeing as Hinata was preoccupied, Nishinoya glanced down at the cup in his hands and lightly elbowed Tanaka. “Oi Ryuu! Did you see that?” Nishinoya whispered.

Tanaka chuckled. “You bet!” he replied.

“Why don’t we help our little Shouyou score a date, huh?” Nishinoya said with a wide smile as he began to grab the ingredients needed to make the desired drink.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Nishinoya called out to Hinata who was currently handing back some change to Oikawa. The little ball of sunshine whipped his head around upon hearing his name to gaze at Nishinoya and Tanaka, a questioning look on his face.

“Can you run to the storage room and grab some milk? We forgot to restock the fridge earlier!” Tanaka said, holding up an empty carton of milk.

“Oh! Alright, I’ll be back in a second!” Hinata replied as he rushed off through a door that led to the storage room.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Nishinoya began to quickly etch some numbers onto the foam on top of the café mocha before taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. Deeming it presentable, Nishinoya placed it on the counter and called Kageyama’s name, signalling that his drink was ready.

As soon as Kageyama walked up, he paused mid-step as soon as he saw the drink and glanced at Nishinoya with a slightly confused expression. Leaning over the counter, Nishinoya began to whisper furiously to Kageyama, his eyes darting back and forth between the storage room door and the dark haired man.

“Our little Shouyou here seems to have a crush on you, and you seem to be somewhat interested in him, so Ryuu and I here decided to do you both a favor.” Nishinoya said, pointedly staring at the café mocha. “Good luck!”

Tanaka began to loudly clear his throat from where he stood at the counter behind Nishinoya. “But if, say, our little Hinata gets hurt, there will be hell to pay!” Tanaka casually called out before going back to whistling a random tune and creating more drinks.

“A-ah… um… thank you…?” Kageyama replied as he picked up his drink and wandered off to where Iwaizumi was seated, Oikawa following close behind him and teasing his ‘little Tobio-chan’ along the way.

Tanaka and Nishinoya smirked, giving each other a high-five just as Hinata returned.

**_~x~x~_ **

Making their way over to where Iwaizumi was seated in one of the several booths within the café, Kageyama slid into the seat beside Iwaizumi as Oikawa had taken a seat across from the two. “So Tobio-chan, I see you have a crush on Chibi-chan over there.” Oikawa teased as he blew on his chai latte in hopes of cooling it down.

Kageyama huffed as he pulled out his phone and began entering the numbers written in the foam of his café mocha. “Shut up…” he muttered.

Iwaizumi chuckled as he began typing away on his laptop once more. “Well, good for you Kageyama.” Iwaizumi said. “I’m sure the barista was interested in you too so there’s no need to worry.”

“Mhmm…” Kageyama hummed as he pulled out his own laptop and began booting it up, getting ready to do some work as he occasionally snuck glances at the orange haired barista.

**_~x~x~_ **

Over the next several days, Hinata had been texting Kageyama nonstop and had been occasionally talking to him in person at the café whenever Kageyama had the time to drop by.

It was at around 6pm on the Wednesday two days before Christmas when Hinata had received a call from Kageyama.

“Hello?” Hinata answered as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Oi Hinata, are you free on Christmas?” Kageyama asked.

“Mhmm.” Hinata hummed.

“I’ll meet you outside the café you work at at 12pm.” Kageyama said.

“Why?” Hinata questioned.

Kageyama muttered something under his breath, not loud enough for Hinata to make out, before Kageyama spoke up once more. “Just do it, idiot! I have some stuff I need to tell you.” Kageyama replied.

Quick goodbyes were then said, with the promise of meeting up in two days, before Kageyama had hung up.

**_~x~x~_ **

Christmas day had finally come and the streets were covered in a thin blanket of white, the snow gently falling from the sky. Hinata had called home early in the morning to wish his family a Merry Christmas before he had decided to get out of bed and get dressed.

Hinata then left the dorms soon afterward, and began making his way over to the café. When he had arrived, he saw that Kageyama was only just arriving as well.

Upon seeing the dark haired boy, Hinata smiled. “Kageyama!” Hinata shouted as he quickly made his way over to him.

“Hey Hinata.” Kageyama greeted with a nod.

“Well, what are we doing today? What did you want to talk about?” Hinata asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Nothing really…” Kageyama muttered. “Just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Oh.” Hinata said. “Then what do you want to do?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Walk around and we’ll see?” He suggested.

Hinata nodded and the two set off, wandering through town and speaking about everything and nothing at all as their boots crunched on the snow as they walked.

A soft breeze blew through the park Kageyama and Hinata were walking through, causing Hinata to shiver ever so slightly. It was then that Hinata realized that in his rush to meet Kageyama at the café on time, he had forgotten to put his scarf on earlier that morning.

“Who knew it would be so cold…” Hinata murmured as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Hinata opened his mouth to speak once more, but then realized that Kageyama was no longer walking beside him.

“Kageyama…?” Hinata questioned as he turned around to call out the dark haired boy, but was interrupted as a warm cloth was suddenly being wrapped around his neck.

“Idiot… it’s the winter time, of course it would be cold.” Kageyama said as he finished wrapping his scarf around Hinata.

“T-Thank you…” Hinata muttered, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.

Kageyama then held out his hand in reply, causing Hinata to stare at it in confusion for a moment before dragging his gaze back up to Kageyama’s face and raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

Kageyama rolled his eyes before stepping forward and taking Hinata’s hand in his and shoving them both into his jacket pocket. “Let’s go back to the café. It’s getting late.” Kageyama said as he began walking off, tugging Hinata along with him.

Hinata silently walked beside Kageyama, burying his face into Kageyama’s scarf in hopes of hiding his probably incredibly red face. The scarf was soft, and smelled very much like Kageyama, Hinata noticed.

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the café once again. The sun had long since set and night had fallen. The once cloudy sky had now cleared, as it was no longer snowing, and the sky was now filled with bright stars that shone in the moonlit night.

Warm, amber colored lights spilled onto the streets from the windows of the café, and the smell of coffee drifted through the air. The two had stopped in front of the window, the lights illuminating their appearance as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Hey, Kageyama? Thanks for today!” Hinata exclaimed happily, a smile making its way onto his lips. “It was really fun!”

Kageyama nodded in response and stayed silent for another moment, before he raised his head to meet Hinata’s eyes. “Hinata, I have something to ask you.” Kageyama said, determination flashing in his steel blue eyes.

Tilting his head, Hinata gazed at Kageyama curiously. “What is it?” Hinata questioned.

Kageyama bit his lip and began to fidget ever so slightly. “Will you… will you go out with me?” Kageyama asked softly.

Hinata blinked and waited for the words to process in his brain. When it finally did, he blushed a deep shade of red as he glanced away from Kageyama’s piercing eyes.

 “Yes.” Hinata replied quietly as he slowly nodded his head. “Yes I’ll go out with you.”

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, reaching over to embrace Hinata with all his might. When Kageyama pulled away, he smiled a gentle smile, shocking Hinata greatly. In all the weeks they had been together, Hinata had never seen Kageyama smile that gently.

“I have a present for you too.” Kageyama said, causing Hinata’s eyes to light up.

“What is it!?” Hinata questioned excitedly. “Kageyama, what is it?!”

“Close your eyes.” Kageyama replied.

Hinata did as told and before he could ask what his present was once more, he suddenly felt something soft press against his lips, causing his eyes to fly wide open as he stared in shock.

Kageyama was kissing him.

Kageyama then pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Hinata. “Merry Christmas, Hinata.” He said.


End file.
